The invention relates to a cable connecting device for a connecting apparatus for the variable connection of cables, having a connecting module which has cable connecting elements for detachably connecting two cables, and having a module carrier which can be detachably connected to the connecting module and can be detachably fixed to a holding device of the connecting apparatus.
The invention also relates to a connecting apparatus for the variable connection of cables, in particular telecommunications and data transmission cables, having at least one cable connecting device of the above type, and having a holding device for detachably fixing the module carrier of the cable connecting device to the connecting apparatus.
Connecting apparatuses for the variable connection of cables are often also called patch panels or else jumpering panels. They can be used to variably connect cables, in particular telecommunications and data connection cables, to one another. The connecting apparatuses usually have a holding device which may be configured, for example, in the form of a holding frame or a front plate and is often accommodated in a 19-inch distributor cabinet. A large number of cable connecting devices can be fixed to the holding device, and a first cable can be connected to the rear of the cable connecting devices.
The front of the cable connecting device provides the possibility of detachably connecting a second cable to the first cable. The cable connecting device has cable connecting elements for this purpose. Said cable connecting elements may be provided, for example, in the form of sockets which are disposed at the front, and conductor receiving parts which are disposed at the rear, and into which the individual conductors of a cable can be inserted.
Two cables are electrically connected by means of a connecting module of the cable connecting device. In many cases, the connecting module is mechanically fixed to the holding device of the connecting apparatus with the aid of a module carrier which can be detachably connected to the connecting module and can be fixed to the holding device.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a cable connecting device and also a connecting apparatus having cable connecting devices of this kind, of the type mentioned in the introduction, in such a way that mounting of said cable connecting device is simplified, with the connecting module being reliably held on the corresponding module carrier.